Starry eyed
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: They called her Star, short for the Starry eyed , the day dreamer of Tropica, the who did nothing but day dream. She wanted to Fly, She wanted tyo fight, defend Tropica. AxP pairing. FxOC. Rated T for lanauge and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

Me:Well, I found this story partly written in my desk as I was cleaning one day and I started to read it and I remember writing in at the end of the school year in gym class when all we did was sit around and play Volleyball or sit and do homework and li

Me:Well, I found this story partly written in my desk as I was cleaning one day and I started to read it and I remember writing in at the end of the school year in gym class when all we did was sit around and play Volleyball or sit and do homework and listen to our ipods.

Aerrow: You still have that?

Me: Oh shut up. Let me type Aerrow, I've given my explanation. You guys know who I own and who I don't. The Storm hawks aren't mine nor will they ever be unless I sudden become Heiress of the company that owns Storm hawks and The owner dies.

Aerrow: Ha ha… every funny.

Me: You sound like Woody from Toy Story.

Aerrow: What?!

Me: Never mind! On with the story.

- - -X The Starry eyed girl X-X-X-X

Her name was Star. Actually that's what everyone called her because she was a starry eyed girl, drifting off into some other world, staring into space as she daydreamed about being somewhere else in the atmos. She could hardly focus on one thing for more then five minutes. Her purple eyes would go unfocused and dreamy, as she twirled her light blue hair around her finger. She often dreamed about flying around the atmos on a skimmer.

"STAR! Solve the equation on the board!" Master Paine exclaimed, slamming his hand on her disk, startling her out of her daydream.

"Yes Professor." Star exclaimed as she scurried out of her seat and up to the board to examine the 'equation.'

"It's Master Paine." He corrected. He had always demanded to be called Master Paine and not professor Paine like most of the teachers.

"Sorry professor." Star exclaimed as she took a piece of chalk into her hand and examined the equation.

"It's _Master_ Paine." He Growled.

"Master is inaccurate because you have a major error in this equation. You are not a master of tricking me into making a fool of myself but are a master of making yourself look like a fool. You have once again made this 'equation' a problem without variables. Shall I continue?" Star exclaimed facing the professor. He turned red as the students laughed.

"Uh… no Star… you may have a seat." Professor Paine exclaimed hurrying up to the board. After class Star meet up with her friend Nina, a girl with bright red hair and pink eyes. Nina was an A+ student where Star was merely B's and C's. Star was a bright girl when she put her mind to something.

"How was math class?" Nina asked.

"Oh.. the usual… tried to trick me again." Star exclaimed.

"And let me guess.. he …AGAIN… failed, Am I right?" Nina asked with a grin as she shouldered her backpack that held the books she needed for her final class.

"You got it. He asked me to solve an 'equation' that had no variables, so technically, it was just an incorrect addition problem." Star exclaimed, making Nina laugh.

"He did that… Again?" Nina asked as she laughed.

"Yep."

"And you of course pointed this out and made him look foolish to everyone in the class." Nina exclaimed as she stopped in front of Star's locker so she could get her books.

"You got it." Star exclaimed as she entered combination and pulled out her books and walked down the hall after shuting it.

"When do you think he'll learn?" Nina asked. Star looked at her funny look.

" Oh ugh… mmm… Never." Star exclaimed, making her friend laugh as they walked into the English class room together.

"Star, please, PLEASE pay attention in this class. After class you can daydream but you really need this class if your going to get into college. Or if your going to the Sky knight academy. You need to pass this class. I looked into it and you need three high school English courses to get in. You need two math high school level, which you have, four gym, one in music, four in social studies, two in science. You need this last class to into that academy." Nina exclaimed as she sat down at a desk.

"It's also the last class of the day." Star exclaimed as she put her binder on the desk, showing the picture of Finn of the storm hawks and another of the whole squadron.

"Exactly. And it's my Favorite class of the year." Nina exclaimed.

"Says the bookworm." Star exclaimed. Nina giggled as she put her binder on the desk, revealing three pictures. One was of the Rex Guardians, another of the Storm Hawks and the last one was a picture of herself, Star, and her white cat, Kolina which is pure in greek.

"Class, Take out your homework and a pencil and put everything else away. Pass your homework up. Pop Quiz." The teacher exclaimed as the bell rang, making the students groan. Star sighed and passed her homework to the student in front of her. Later the girls scurried across the school Yard to get to work where there boss yelled about how they were late as they scurried to the locker room. They quickly changed into there mega short skirts and belly shirt and pulled on the killer knee high boots and walked out to the calf to wait on the tables. Star never really did understand why they worked there, but the pay was good and really, it was the only place they managed to get a job, but she did love the boots. If, or When she quits, she gets to keep them. As a senior in High school, She had a very shapely figure and was young and energetic, something her boss needed to keep the costumers coming. Often Times fights would break out between guys who had too much to drink about who was going to get the fine lady.

"Reminded me again why we work here?" Star asked Nina as she held her tray above her head attempting to get through the never ending thick crowd.

"Um… the uniforms are cute?" Nina suggested.

"They're slutty. I do love the boots though. I can't get anything done without some guy staring at my ass or my boobs." Star snapped. " And this skirt is short I can't bend over without showing my underwear… Hell I can't stand without flashing it."

"Okay, I did it because my Father used to come here all the time before he was killed. Besides, it was good pay and the only place that would hire us and the only reason he hired us was because he was a friend of my fathers." Nina exclaimed.

"Oh, That explains a lot. I can't wait to get promoted." Star exclaimed. Their boss walked over.

"How are my star workers?" He asked.

"If we were your star workers you would have promoted us by now." Star snapped.

" I can't promote you. Your only 18. Next step in this place is handling the bar and you two are too young to handle achole." Their boss exclaimed. " Why you complainin'?"

"Ever notice how every guy stares at us. These uniforms are slutty and revealing, adore the boots, really do but the rest of the outfit could use a little more coverage." Star explained.

"Oh well, the men like it revealing, good way to keep them buying more. The more they buy, the more I get. The more I get, the more you get." Their boss exclaimed. " Now, We got a new drink called slammy jammy, which only we have. It's expensive because the materials to make it are 'expensive'. So recommended to the costumers. Now back to work."

"Yes sir." Star exclaimed, walking to a table with a few men. " Hello my good men. Fancy a new drink? I've heard quite a few men talking about the drink Slammy Jammy. I've heard so many comments of how good it is. Care to try it.?" Star asked flirting a little bit.

"Well little lady, how do like it?" The man asked.

"Can't have it yet. Achole. I'm not old enough. But who says I can't deliver to ya. You should Sharry, She's 22. She's probably had it." Star exclaimed.

"I'll guess I'll order it." One of the men exclaimed.

"One for each ya'll sound good?" Star asked.

"Yes ma'am." The men exclaimed. Star flashed her pearly whites and walked away swaying her hips. Later after work, holding a hundred in tips, they headed for Nina's to pick up a few stuff before they crashed at Star's place. Being an only child and having dead parents, Nina had her own house. A Storm started to brew as they Left Nina's house. As they left the street, red bullets started to rain from the sky as people started to run away scared. Star looked to the sky and saw that talons and Dark ace flying toward them.

"NINA! RUN!" Star yelled as she watched in horror. Nina tripped and one of her books Hit Dark ace as he was coming down for landing. He drowled and Grabbed Nina by the neck.

"Hello there little girl? Did you kiss your parents good bye?" Dark ace asked in a teasing voice.

"I couldn't. You killed them !" Nina spat.

"Oh, Then I'll be merciful and let you join them." Dark Ace exclaimed with a wide grin. Before Star of Nina could react, he drove his sword through Nina's chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Star screamed, racing toward him and tackling him off his scream as he dropped Nina to the ground. She managed to wrestle his sword away from him and throw it at a bush which seemed to eat it up, hiding it from view. Dark Ace growled at her and attempted to strike her bare handed but the girl managed to block it and rake her long nails down his face, making him bleed. He roared in Pain and threw her at the bush that had eaten up the sword. Star sat there in the bush, thinking maybe he'll call a retreat since he no longer had his sword which was now in her hand. Dark Ace did call a retreat and returned to the Carrier they emerged from. Star ran, sword and all, to Nina's side.

"NINA! NINA!" Star sobbed, her voice broken up and gaspy.

"Star…protect Tropica…you promise… me that…follow your dream… be part of… a squadron… and… fly." Nina told her, her breath labored and raspy as blood trickled down her chin.

"Yes! And You'll join me!" Star exclaimed.

"No… my time… is up. Good bye… my sister… my friend" Nina said as she closed her eyes for the last time and breathed her last breath. And with that… Nina's Heart stopped beating.

"no… no NO! I will avenage you Nina! I Swear! I SWEAR!" Star started to yelled. She buried her face into her friends chest and cried. But That was only the beginning of her tale.

- - -X-X

Me:What do you guys think? Well Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Starry eyed girl part 2

Me: Starry eyed girl part 2. Enjoy. I don't own the storm hawks but we all know who I do own.

Piper: Now on with the story.

- - -X

Piper was reading a book in her lab as she fliched crystal dust across the lab. Finn was lieing lazily across the sofa on the bridge. Aerrow was reading a book on martial art moves as Radar selt lazily on a chair. Stork was flying the ship of usual. Junkowas in the kitchen making smoothies.

"Can we go to Tropica?" Finn asked as he lazily lifted his head off the sofa. The condor was humid and hot because SOMEONE, Cought finn cough, broke the air conditioner and they had closed the windows of the whip because of a storm, the same storm that the talons attacked Tropica in, but no one knew that.

"We need a little sun. Stork set, course for Tropica" Aerrow commanded.

"I'm not sure where exactly we are, I'll need Piper for this one." Stork Declared.

" I'll get her." Aerrow exclaimed. He stood and walked to Piper's lab where he knew she would be, being the coolest part of the ship. He opened the door and watched her for a moment making his presence known.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked, startling the girl.

" A book. It's about A girl who went out to take out Cyclonia and this boy who was supposed to take her out, but he falls in love with her when he's supposed to be killing her." Piper told him.

"What happens?" Aerrow asked.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten real far in the book." Piper answered.

"Finn wants to go to Tropica and I agree that we should but Stork needs your help to plot a course. He has no clue where we are." Aerrow told her.

"Okay. I'll help." Piper exclaimed, marking the page and closing the book. She stood, her hair swaying in the draft of the room. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail. She walked down the hall with Aerrow following her as she walked to the bridge. Piper had taken her book with her too. She plotted the course and then sat down to continue reading her book.

- - -X-X

Star lay beside her best friend's body and cried as the Sky slowly cleared up and people slowly came to see her and her best friend's body. Many shed tears, some closed their eyes and looked to the skies, wishing Nina's sprit a happy after life in Heaven.

- - -X

Me: done. Review! I'm going to attempt to post this tonight. My internet is acting up.


	3. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
